In another Life
by girlonthebike
Summary: Loosely base on Reptilia28. PLOT TWIST: Death has agreed to let James and his friends live the live of Harry and his friends. H/HR story better than summary. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. There are some mention of ancient Egyptian god's in this story. Also, may contain quotes from songs.

This is loosely based on the Reptilia28 with a plot twist. I hope you like please review.

This almost story is compatible with the books.

· There is no Harry/Ginny pairing what so ever in this nor is it ever mentioned

· There is no Hermione/Ron pairing what so ever in this nor is it ever mentioned.

· The Epilog is most defiantly not applicable.

* * *

Harry felt a sharp rush of electricity through his boy and his eyes that a moment ago felt too heavy to open flew open blinding him with a bright light. His eyes shut just as quickly as he opened after fluttering for a moment he finally adjusted to the light in the room, he then and fumbled up to his feet despite the pain surging through his body.

Harry looked around the room taking in his new surroundings. The bright light was now gone and a new room emerged around where he was standing. Harry quickly grabbed his wand unsure if this was Voldermort tricking his min once again.

He looked around the room slowly. This was different from the rubble Hogwarts now stood in. It was incredibly fifthly and contained a foul smell seemed to be stuck to the walls in the mysterious institution. The dark green walls looked like they had seen better days. The brown titles looked like they were once possibly white or cream. The room contained numerous chairs and persons who sat rather still each one of them paying to mind to the others. Harry scanned the room once more and noticed a sign to the front of the room marked "HELP DESK."

Thinking that was his best option to find out where he was or how he got there he quickly made his way to the counter. He kept his wand close and moved vigilantly to the front. On his way there he saw many curious persons. Some appeared to be in good health while others held severed body parts and even open gashes, others had intense burn marks. His mind was bursting with questions as to why these people sat so still and no go seek medical assistance or at least be screaming out in pain.

He made to the counter and looked at the man behind the counter. He looked like a middle aged man. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. He gave Harry a large smile like they already met.

"Ahh! Mr. Potter didn't reckon seeing you here again so soon! Anubis is going to be mighty angry when she sees you." The man teased. Harry's eyes grew in confusion as he kept his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "I forgot you don't remember meeting me. I would like to fill you in but I fancy my job here it's better than escorting the dead souls. I'll go get Anubis. I reckon she wants to see you immediately."

Harry's eyes opened in realization and confusion. _"Am I dead? I thought that if all the horcruxes were destroyed he would be too. Didn't the elder wand's alliance belong to me? That should have rebounded the killing curse when he fired it at me." _ Harry thoughts were speeding through his mind.

"Oh good Horus! Harry potter why are you here?" A scream a woman who he assumed to be Anubis the man was speaking of. She was pretty to say the least. She was pale almost looked dead. Her long aquamarine hair falling just below the small of her waist and he has plum maroon lips. She wore a simple white gown and looked like an Egyptian goddess. He couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Oh snap out of it and follow me!" She barked at him and motioned him to walk into a corridor on his left. He obeyed and went down the path until he met her outside a door. "What are you doing here?" she asked calmly with a smile. Harry looked at her confused one moment she was screaming and the next she was so composed. "Answer the question." She asked her voice although sweet sounding was filled with power and venom.

"I- I have no idea really." Harry said softly as followed her into a large office. Out the window there was a view of what appeared to be the entire Earth but Harry thought that was silly and pushed the though from his mind.

"Harry! How could you be so foolish! You make me look like the black sheep my family with all your careless deaths! Do you know how hard I worked to be a senior Death Deity? I worked through a world war, multiple revolutions in the western world and even the French Revolution and none of my clients have ever been as difficult as you! You will make me lose my title as a Death Deity. My uncle Osiris has already warned me against having you as a client but I had to prove myself to him! Why can't you just follow fate's design for your life! Yes it is risky and yes you are the chosen one which means it's not going to be easy! I get that but could you do so without killing yourself! I mean do you know how many souls you are robbing us if you die prematurely? You and your soulmate that girl, what is her name again? Oh I can't remember, you know who some Granger girl. You two were supposed to have three amazingly adorable babies who will go on to have their children and the potter line will live on forever." She ranted while pacing behind her desk.

"I 'm Soulmates with Hermione?!" Harry asked in shock forgetting everything else from her rant.

Anubis smirked. "Tell me you don't feel that warmth when you touch her or the way her presence relaxes you just a little bit more than anyone else's?"

"Yeah but I thought that was because I loved her like a sister that's why she made me feel like that." Harry confessed.

"Oh no dearie!" Anubis said and finally took a seat. "Harry she is your soulmate." She gave him a moment to take that in. When she felt safe that he had digested that much information she continued. "Harry I really can't keep covering for you again. You've died a good few times already and my uncle has had it with your case and you don't want to make him mad. Wha-"

"When did I die again?" Harry asked as he shifted awkwardly in his chair.

Anubis sighed. "When you were five and your aunt took that trip to Spain with her book club. Your bloody uncle beat you and locked you into that blasted cupboard you died from not having your wounds tended to and hunger and dehydration were also contributing factors. There was that time in the chamber of secrets where you happened to accidently look that snake in its eyes. Then in your third year the dementors took your soul along with Sirius', but thanks to the Granger girl and her time turner that was resolved and my uncle was relieved. Fourth year that tri-wizarding tournament had you up here so much more than a willie on thirteen year old boy. You died from being burned to death, then drowning and then the graveyard. You got hit by a killing curse in the ministry of magic by Bellatrix, nasty little witch if you ask me. Then I thought you had learned your lesson, until a few moments ago when you walked into the forest to be killed and now you're here again." She was annoyed but Harry was thankful she was not longer yelling at him.

"I don't remembering dying all those times."

"Of course you don't. It's generally against policy to send you back with any memory of your death. However, I think we can work something out for you." She smiled.

As if some master screenplay writer had directed it; James, Lily and Sirius walked into the room.

Harry instinctively got out of his chair and ran straight to his mother embracing her in a bone crushing hug. "Mum!"

"Harry." She said sweetly holding him tightly. Harry didn't care if Death was upset with him and that he would never get his soulmate right now it was perfect.

"I never thought my son would be a mother's boy." James teased sweetly from the side.

Harry immediately dropped his mother and embraced his father. "Good to see you too dad!' he said jovially.

"What about me?" Sirius asked very seriously.

Harry broke away from his father and ruffled his God-father's hair. "Good boy Fluffy!" Harry exclaimed causing his parents to erupt in laughter.

"Down to business now." Anubis said breaking up the group reunion. "We came up with a plan to fix all your mistakes. We are going to alter the time line down on Earth. What we will do is let James live your life. James will be the boy who lived."

"What about Sirius? He spent many summer's at my father's house where will he go if dad doesn't have parents."

"I have an uncle I could stay with. Mum's twin brother he died shortly before we did." James said and motioned the 'we' he spoke of was Lily and himself. Harry nodded in understanding.

"We will give him all the memories you have of your life and he will take the task on."

"No. I can't let you do that dad!" Harry protested.

"I can. Harry, you're my son and I've let them send you back to the horrible reality you had down there. Now I can take that away from you and protect you!" His father said gently but sternly.

"If you die then what about mum?" Harry asked in hope that his father didn't have an answer.

"We already discussed this Harry, Anubis and all of us here have come up with a full proof plan to effectively defeat Voldemort. We will go back with our memories and we will take on your task." His mum said thoughtfully. Harry still looked uninterested or willing to cooperate with their plan. "Just think you can have that normal life you always want sweetie. Let us take this burden off your shoulders. Let us be your parents. Give me the chance to yell at you for your poor grades and skipping class." She pleaded to her son.

Harry visibly dropped all his walls. "Fine!"

"Great!" Anubis exclaimed. "Here are the conditions; James, Lily, Sirius and Remus who by the way guys just came up, will be given your memories and then I will alter the time line so that the prophecy is made about James and well everything will fall into place. They will have all the memories to help defeat the Tom. The Earlier the better James. Harry you will get access to the memories here once you turn seventeen. Hermione will receive the memories of this when your soulbond is complete. It's important you do not tell anyone out of this room and Remus what is discussed her. Awful things happen to time meddlers. I will bring Remus in while you start on the paper work." As she left a contract landed in front on all of them with a pen and the started to read through signing and initializing where needed.

They all waited to be interrupted with Remus but he didn't enter and the continued to work on their documents. When they were all done they Remus walked in his paper work in hand. He smiled when he saw James and Sirius sitting before him. The men embraced each other in a large group hug.

"How sweet." Lily joked in the corner of the room.

"Lily! Harry!" He said and moved to them embracing them one at a time.

"Ok ok! This is not Venus! We don't encourage all this emotion in the underworld. Can I have everyone's paper work?" Anubis asked and every one handed her their contracts. Anubis nodded and placed them down on her desk. "Well back in time you go! Oh Harry can't wait to meet you when you're a ninety three year old man. Good luck!

And with that the biggest alteration in history started along with all the dominoes that was in line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am sorry this update took so long to come out I had finals. Updates will be more steady now. Thank you for all your reviews, favorite and follows!

I tried to not be to dialogue heavy, but if you think I am let me know guys!

PS I will try to get all the background of how Voldy was defeated in the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**July 29th 1998**

Harry aimless moved around his bedroom he had written another letter to send to his best friend Hermione, who was spending some time with her boyfriend, Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. Much to his displeasure he seemed almost perfect by sending her roses or other small gifts during the week at school or the fact that her usually no- nonsense and almost strict parents rather adored him. He was even a professional Quidditch player for his country and placed second at the tri-wizard tournament.

Not that Hermione cared about all that. She always saw the deeper than the average person and that's the thing he almost loved about her but saying the 'L' word would mean he was in 'L' with her. Harry had only admitted to himself and God-Father the crush he harbored for the brunette, although he suspected his mother knew. Despite his intense crush on his best friend and out of jealously and spite Harry had entered a relationship with Padma Patil a girl, an Indian girl who his parents seemed to like.

Harry sighed and looked at his snow white owl; Hedwig his parents got him when he entered Hogwarts. She was excited with the prospect to go on a trip but Harry kept delaying her trip. "Oh girl this might be a long trip, are you up for it?" He asked as he gently petted her and she hooted in agreement. He tied the letter to her feet and then she flew off into the sky.

Harry kept watch of her until he couldn't see her anymore and went down to join his family who was in the living room all talking and having drinks, not his little sister though. Although he was sure his god-father Sirius laced her orange juice with something a little strong.

As he made his way down to the living room he heard talking it was in hushed tones. He immediately thought it was a surprise for his birthday which was just a few hours away. The closer he got he realized it didn't sound as jovial as he expected.

"Do you think he knows yet?" Sirius whispered.

"No he doesn't he would have come to one of us already." Remus replied just as softly.

"Guys relax! Anubis said he will find out when he is of age not before he will find out soon so just wait." James said.

"Who is Anubis?" Harry asked causally as he entered the room.

His parents both wore shocked expression along with his god father; Sirius and his sister's god-father Remus. They all opened their mouth to answer but no words came out.

"Well?" Harry asked as he took a seat near Remus on the couch.

"Well I wanted to wait till tomorrow for me to tell you," Lily said receiving looks of worry from the other men in the room. "It's the code name we have for someone you will meet tomorrow."

"Are you giving me a girl for my birthday?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"No!" Lily replied. "Young man you have a girlfriend I suggest you stop this disgusting behavior!"

"Oh mum relax! Harry only says things like that to get a reaction from you." Rose the youngest Potter said. She had her drink in hand filled to the brim of the cup. Harry smirked at her knowing she laced it with fire whiskey.

She carefully moved to the couch to join Remus and Harry. She sat between them and took a sip of her drink and placed her drink down and rested her head on her big brother's shoulder.

"Are you ready for your big party ?" James asked Harry.

"Hermione isn't going to be there I don't think he cares much for it." Sirius joked receiving a cushion thrown at him.

"Padma will be!" Rose said suggestively.

"I will remember to charm the doors of the rooms to stay closed at all times then." Remus encouraged his god daughter.

"It's going to be like any other party we have here. The only good thing is this year I can go out with the guys after."

"Oh Harry I'm sure you will find that the party will be a lot more exciting than you expected." Lily told her son.

"Along with your birthday." Sirius said knowingly leaving the teens in confusion and receiving a look of disapproval from Lily and James.

The doorbell rang and everyone lips expect Harry's curved into a smile though they all tried to hide when he looked at them.

"You should get the door." James suggested to Harry. After sending a look of confusion to everyone in the room he got up and made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door relieving his best friend and the girl who was on his mind for the whole night.

She looked beautiful her long brown hair was in a messy ponytail and she was in a simple pair of jeans and green t-shirt that matched her eyes and she had her best feature on full display; her smile. She was breathtaking. Realizing he was standing there looking at her for a while he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in shock.

"I couldn't miss your birthday now could I?" She laughed and walked into the house Hedwig following behind her. She stopped in the foyer and turned to look at harry who was still facing the door. He turned to look at her realizing she wanted a few moments alone he stood and looked at her. The silence over took them.

"But you're not expected back for another two and a half weeks." He stated awkwardly breaking the silence.

"That's what I told you so I could surprise you! Honestly think I wouldn't be here for your coming of age party?" Hermione gave him a look that read I thought you knew me better.

"What are you doing here then?" Harry asked and then realized he sounded incredibly rude. "I mean my birthday is in two days."

"I came to pick up your sister. See Ginny, Luna and Lavender will foo over here tomorrow morning and I will take them along with your sister to my house and then we will come back here for your party." She explained.

His mouth formed an 'O'. He then realized she was spending the night. His mind drifted to her and the thoughts of her sleeping in the guest bedroom right next to his.

"Hermione!" Rose screamed and ran to hug her. "I've been dying all day with excitement it was really hard to keep this from Harry you know."

"Hi Rose!" Hermione hugged her back. "I hope you finished all your homework missy."

"I did. Uncle Sev helped me finished it." Hermione nodded and placed her arms around her neck and Rose placed her arms round Hermione's waist. "Come mum and dad can't wait to see you."

Hermione and Rose walked out of the foyer and to the family room with Harry right behind them.

Harry smiled at the scene before him. Rose was like a little sister to Hermione. He loved the fact that Rose looked up to her. It was another reason why he found her so perfect.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's so good to see you again and thank you for letting me stay here tonight." She said and embraced James in a side hug and Lily in a full hug full of warmth.

"Still so formal with us, I told you Hermione, Lily is quiet alright and no problem dear, it's always a pleasure to have you, you're family." Lily whispered in her ear.

"Professor Lupin and Sirius! It's good to see you guys!" She said and gave them a quick hug.

Somehow Hermione just fitted perfectly with his family and friends, well Ron and Hermione's friendship was questionable but he knew a friendship was there none the less.

"Did you get your mother's car Hermione?" Lily asked as the all took their seat again.

"Actually mum and dad got a really good deal on a second hand car and bought it for me, so I came with my own car."

Rose glanced at Hermione with a looked that spelt trouble was in the making.

"Hey I could help you add some magical features if you would like." Sirius offered.

Hermione shared a look with Lily asking for an easy way out of this. "Why don't we leave the kids in here, there must be a lot of catching up to do. Rose come darling let's see what you've packed."

Harry glanced nervously at Hermione. Everyone in the room cleared out. The men went to the back porch leaving the glass door slightly ajar and Lily and Rose went upstairs to Rose's room.

"So how was Bulgaria?" Harry asked as he moved to the chair Hermione sat on and grabbed a cushion and placed it on his lap.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She whispered.

Harry clenched his jaw. That son of a mountain troll hurt _his_ Hermione. How dear he. He started to grow angry. "What did he do?" He asked awkwardly. "Did he force himself on you?" He asked even more awkwardly.

Hermione eyes widen at the question. "Oh no! Viktor would never." Hermione reassured Harry.

"Then why don't you want to talk about it?" Harry asked in concern. Clearly something was wrong and she didn't want him to worry.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She did this several times before he noticed tears were forming in her eyes. He quickly leaned over and embraced her in a side hug. "We broke up Harry." She managed to say softly and with pain.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried silently no extra noise just tears. Harry felt his heart break. A sharp pain in his chest and then the pain through his body he hated to see her like this. She was stronger than this.

"Why? What happened?" He asked softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in after moving away from his embrace. She shook her head but Harry asked again what the reason for the breakup was.

Hermione took another deep breath and then softly said; "He wanted me to accompany him to a state dinner tomorrow as his fiancée, but I told him I couldn't make it because I was scheduled to fly home today so I could be at your party. Naturally he was very upset I chose you over him so he said it was for the best if me and him didn't continue our relationship. And to be honest mum and dad would have killed me if I came home engaged. I'm only seventeen I'm not ready for marriage."

Harry didn't say anything to her confession of choosing him over Krum and the room grew silent.

"How is Padma?" Hermione asked. Harry could tell she was desperate to get the conversation away from her. She hated Padma, although she never admitted it to him.

"Well she's fine, I guess. We haven't spoken much. She got an opportunity to work at Madame Louis Bridal Robes for summer and she's been busy. You know how much she wants to design wedding robes. "Hermione nodded pretending to be interested. "But we're fine."

"Oh! That's great! Rose likes her a lot more than Cho or Romilda." Hermione said and giggled.

"I know, everyone likes her but I get the feeling mum and dad, Sirius and Remus don't really like her. They all tolerate her."

Hermione shrugged. "Just give them time to really get to know her they will come around."

"Maybe." Harry said and the silence in the room grew.

Hermione eyes widen and Harry looked at her in confusion, she quickly grabbed her bag and then dug into her bag, her entire arm disappearing into the bag.

"Undetectable extension charm." She explained as he watched her in amazement. "I got you this for your birthday. I know it's early but it's special and I wanted to give it to you before the party." She said and pulled her hand out of her bag relieving a small gift silver gift box.

Harry watched the box as she extended her hands to him.

"Open it." She instructed and then Harry did as he was told.

Harry opened the box and saw a gold ring with a stag in the front. "Got the idea from your patronous." Hermione explained.

"Thank you!" Harry said and embraced her in a hug. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." She said softly. Harry smiled and put the ring on and felt a small pulse from the ring. He looked at the ring with curious eyes.

"Remember last year when you thought I was missing cause you couldn't find me on the map, but I was just in the room of requirement and you almost had a panic attack?" Hermione ask and he nodded his cheeks turning pick. Harry put the ring on and felt a small pulse rhythm and looked at the ring with confusion. "Well that's my heart beat; once I'm alive you will feel it. The same way I will feel your heart beat on this." She said and showed him her prized locket pendant. It was from her grandmother and when she started school she kept a picture of her mother on one side and her father on the other. Now she had her parents on one side and a picture of Harry and Rose on the other. "Plus it's our last year at Hogwarts and we will both be starting careers and we won't find time to be friends so, it's like remember me no matter where life takes you."

"In my defense I thought you got left at Hogsmeade." Hermione giggled and allowed Harry to continue. "But you're wrong you will always be in my life, even if I don't want you in it. My family loves you like their own child." He said with a large reassuring smile. "Not that I will ever let you stop being my friend. You're in this for life." He knew what she meant with her statement. He had been her first friend.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter met on the train to Hogwarts while sharing a cabin with Neville and Ron. She was already dressed in her robs and had a very snobby attitude but he promised his mother he would be nice to everyone he met and that included her.

He wasn't very fond of her for most of the first semester but tolerated her. She really earned his respect and trust when she covered for him and Ron who was pulling a prank on Draco Malfoy and his friends from Slytherin.

She later in their friendship explained that she didn't have many friends at home and was bullied at school and that she was thankful for his friendship. Harry didn't know why but in that movement he vowed to never let anyone hurt her again and everyone at Hogwarts knew better than to try and so much as look at Hermione wrongly and not be pranked by Harry or worse hexed.

"So…" Hermione finally said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"So, wanna go out?" Harry asked and pulled her up with him so that they were both standing.

"Uh, where too?" she asked and pulled up her jeans.

"I don't care just let's do something. Maybe ice cream?" He asked and she gave a small nod and smiled at him. He took hold of her hand once more and moved towards his father and his unrelated uncles.

"Hey dad we're going for ice cream we will be back before 12." Harry said easily.

"Sure just make sure your mother knows. You guys need money?" James and his friends smiled knowingly.

"Yes." Harry said before Hermione could decline. James pulled out his wand and summoned his wand and gave Harry a few pounds.

"Thanks dad. See you guys later." Harry called and lead Hermione away from them.

"I'm going to tell mum. Give me a few minutes." Harry said quickly and then ran up the stairs to his mother. He ran past his sister's room and straight to his parents. He found his mother looking for something in her draws.

"Hey mum, can Hermione and I go get some ice cream?"

"I don't see why not, just be back before 11:00."Lily

"Mum I'm almost seventeen, midnight is a much better curfew." Harry argued.

Lily gave her son a stern look. "11:30 Harry no later and that's only cause I trust Hermione."

"Deal! See you later!" He said and moved to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran down stairs to get hold Hermione and then head out to the car.

Her car was a red coupe and looked very well kept despite being a used car. Harry was impressed. "I wish my parents would get me something like this for my birthday." He said in envy as he got into the passenger seat.

"Well lucky for me it's both a Christmas and birthday gift! Not that I'm not thankful for this gift." She grinned and started the car and then they were off.

Harry took a moment to really look at her. She hadn't changed much over the summer but there was defiantly something different about the girl next to him. She carried herself with a new found confidence and moved just a little more gracefully. Harry Smiled at her as she moved her head to the song on the radio.

"What?" she asked quickly glancing at him.

"Nothing, you just seem different." He smiled and turned to look at the road in front of them. He could sense Hermione was unsure with what he meant. "I don't know, maybe it was too much time apart." He joked.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me, Mr. Potter?" Hermione teased.

"I believe it is." He smiled shyly.

"I missed you too." Hermione whispered.

Harry felt extremely glad she wouldn't see the flush that overtook his face at the moment. "I know you did. I mean I am Harry Potter." He said trying to be funny.

"Get over yourself Harry! The only thing impressive with you is that you've been Quidditch captain for the past three years; and I don't even think that's amazing. You're average." Hermione said trying hard not to laugh at the face she knew Harry would be giving her after saying that. He had his best I'm offended face on and then a smile appeared.

"And this is why Ladies and Gentlemen, I- Harry Potter- am not an egotistical arse like Malfoy." He replied.

"Language Harry!"

Harry muttered an apology and just looked at her as they drove. It wasn't long before they finally came to a small Italian Ice Cream Parlor. Hermione parked and the pair got out of the car. The warm air of the night stuck to them instantly.

"The weather is lovely tonight." Harry commented. Hermione gave him a nod and Harry continued; "You will love their frozen yogurt selection Hermione. Mum and Dad come here all the time."

"Sounds good." She replied and looked at the small ice cream parlor with large glass windows and a large display of frozen treats. The white walls was decorated with splatters of vibrant colors. There were a few teen milling around but seemed bored with the small ice cream parlor. When they arrived to the door Harry held it open for Hermione and she said a quick thank you and the pair made their way to the display to decide what they would get.

Harry immediately noticed his muggle neighbor Collin Reigns. Collin reminded Harry very much of his cousin Dudley, he was a spoilt, fat, bully who always wanted to get his way. Harry hoped there would be no confrontation with Hermione being with him and kept looking at the selection.

"Oh my Harry they all look so good! How will I ever decide?" Hermione questioned.

"My favorite is the blueberry frozen yogurt, but you could ask for a sample of a few of them if you want."

"Are you going to get that?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Not tonight. I think I will go for a chocolate vanilla swirl on a cone."

Hermione looked disheartened and quickly called an attendee to get a few samples so she could make her choice. Eventually she settled for strawberry frozen yogurt. Harry paid for their order and the pair made their way to an empty table.

"This is so good! Why haven't we ever come here before?" Hermione asked taking small savoring amounts of her yogurt into her mouth.

"Because we would have had to walk and Rose would have wanted to join us." Harry explained and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know better Potter I'd said you only want me to yourself." Hermione teased.

"You have no idea." Harry said before he even realized the words were out his mouth. "If you weren't with Krum for so long you would have been all mine Granger." Harry said jovially hopping she would think he was just joking.

"Yeah right! I'm not your type anyways, you get with carbon copy the same kind of girl over and over again." Harry looked at her curiously. "Quidditch players or girls who assume they are the center of the universe and with their head stuck in the cloud with no real idea of the world they live in."

"I wouldn't take those girls on if you would take me on." Harry said at her and smirked.

"I'd only take you on if you don't take on those girls."

"But Hermione I need someone to do to keep me busy while I wait for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is why we are meant to be friends Harry."

"Oh relax Hermione; you take these things so seriously just like my mother." Harry teased.

"Whatever." Hermione retorted.

The evening went on without much of a glitch much to Harry's happiness. Collin didn't approach them and Hermione was all laughs for the most part. "Oh how I've missed this." he thought as they arrived at his house.

It was eleven and although he didn't want to be home so soon Hermione wanted to get to bed early so she could get up early and leave early with the girls. After Hermione magically locked the door the pair slowly climbed the stairs and made their way to Harry's room. Everyone had already retired to their rooms and Remus and Sirius had left the house, to return bright and early in the morning.

"I need a t-shirt please." She asked with a bright smile.

"When will you bring your own sleep wear to my house?" Harry joked and pulled out his third year Quidditch t-shirt and pulled out a pair of black boxers and tossed them at her. He would never tell her but he kept a lot of his t-shirts from when he was younger for nights like this.

"Thank you for the bottoms." She blushed.

"Welcome." He smiled.

"Good night?" Hermione asked but asked it sounding almost like a statement.

"Good Night Hermione." Harry said with a smile. "Sweet Dreams."

"You too." Hermione replied and moved away from his room and to the guest bedroom.

* * *

**July 30th 1998**

The next morning Harry woke up and sleepily made his way to the bathroom attached to his room. He had been having the same dream for the past few days that he was hit with a killing curse and would then be in this white room. He made a mental note to ask Remus about it later during the day.

After freeing his bladder and brushing his teeth Harry moved downstairs to the living room where he met his family and Hermione. His parents were already dressed in their professional robes while Hermione and his sister were in their sleep clothing helping themselves to pancakes and tea.

"Good Morning!" Harry said and took a seat at the table. Everyone mumbled their replied.

"Hermione dear, do you know what time the girls will foo over?" Lily asked as she poured someone tea for his father.

"We all agreed on nine but if I know those girls they will be here for 9:30." She answered Lily nodded understandingly.

"Well it's almost eight that mean Sirius and Remus will be here soon and I have to get to St. Mungos." Lily said. "Be good! I'll see you tomorrow Rose. Have a good time girls." She said giving the three young children a kiss on their cheek and then a quick peck to her James' lips.

"Have a good day sweetheart." He instructed just before she left with a pop.

Everyone ate in silence, until Remus and Sirius arrived.

"Rose, have a good time and no boy, Hermione. I expect you both to be on your best behavior. " James said sternly to the girls at the table before the new house guest made it to the kitchen.

"Dad!" Rose said between clenched teeth.

"I'll keep them in line Mr. Potter." Hermione reassured.

After exchanging greetings the trio was off to another day at the Ministry although Remus was a professor at Hogwarts, he work with Sirius and James in the auror department.

"I'm going to shower I'll see you guys in a bit." Rose said and left the table.

Hermione got up and started piling the dishes into the sink to be washed.

"You should use a cleaning charm." Harry suggested.

"Hm. I should but I don't mind doing it this way." Hermione replied.

"Well let me help, if mum found out I left you clean up after breakfast she will kill me."

"Thank Harry."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he continued to clear the table.

"Yes! Why do you ask?"

"Cause I know you." He said and looked her dead in the eye.

"I just miss Viktor." She said and turned away and started to wash the dishes.

Harry sighed and grabbed a towel. "Wash I'll dry and put the dishes away."

She nodded and the pair work silently until the dishes was done. They both made their way upstairs to have a shower and get ready for the day ahead of them.

When Harry was done dressing he moved downstairs to await the rest of the clique. Much to his dismay on his way to the family room he heard giggles and knew the girls started to arrive.

In the Family room he found Lavender, Luna, Ginny and his sister all giggling and waiting for Hermione. "Ladies." Harry greeted with a smile and nod. They all greeted him back with hugs.

"Hermione will be down shortly." Harry told the girls all clutching their overnight bags that more looked like week-long bags.

Harry was right and Hermione came down the stairs in the same jeans from last night and another shirt, much more fitted and girly. Her hair was pulled back and she beamed when she saw the girls in front of her.

Harry jumped when the girls embraced each other in a large group hug and started to giggle.

"Well we better get going." Hermione said and shrunk all their bags down and placed it in her bag. "I'll see you at the party Harry." She said and gave him a quick hug. "I left you clothes on your bed. Thanks again." She whispered quickly in his ear.

All the girls wished Harry goodbye and started to make their way to the car outside.

"Bye ladies." He said as they all went into the car and he stood in the door frame. He watched as the car drove off and then closed the door and went to his room to find his clothing neatly packed on his bed. He smiled and tossed them into the laundry basket, he loved when his clothing smelt like Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Happy New Year. :)**

* * *

July 31st 1998

Harry was running carefully yet quickly through the rubble of the Hogwarts School Grounds. He wasn't sure if he was running away from something or running towards something but it felt right to be running in this direction. Harry finally came face to face with what he assumed to be a man with a snake like face. He knew this is as far his legs would take him.

In a strange way Harry felt like he had no choice but to face the creature in front of him it was as if fate willed it. He looked at the man a mix of epinephrine and fear coursing through his body but he tried his best to conceal it on his face. He however, received a look of superiority from the man in front of him; it was like he believed he had already won whatever this was.

In a moment of courage Harry raised his wand to disarm the man in front of him so he could have the upper hand. The wand did something spectacular; something Harry had never seen and before he knew it Harry felt a sharp rush of electricity through his body and his eyes that a moment ago felt too heavy to open flew open blinding him with a bright light. His eyes shut just as quickly as he opened after fluttering for a moment he finally adjusted to the light in the room, he then and fumbled up to his feet despite the pain surging through his body.

Harry looked around the room taking in his new surroundings. The bright light was now gone and a new room emerged around where he was standing. Harry quickly grabbed his wand unsure if this was somehow still around.

He looked around the room slowly. This was different from the rubble Hogwarts he was just standing in. It was incredibly fifthly and contained a foul smell seemed to be stuck to the walls in the mysterious institution. The dark green walls looked like they had seen better days. The brown titles looked like they were once possibly white or cream. The room contained numerous chairs and persons who sat rather still each one of them paying to mind to the others. Harry scanned the room once more and noticed a sign to the front of the room marked "HELP DESK."

Thinking that was his best option to find out where he was or how he got there he quickly made his way to the counter. He kept his wand close and moved vigilantly to the front. On his way there he saw many curious persons. Some appeared to be in good health while others held severed body parts and even open gashes, others had intense burn marks. His mind was bursting with questions as to why these people sat so still and no go seek medical assistance or at least be screaming out in pain.

He made to the counter and looked at the man behind the counter. He looked like a middle aged man. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. He gave Harry a large smile like they already met.

"Ahh! Mr. Potter Anubis has been waiting for this day." The man said to him almost in a tone of familiarity. Harry's eyes grew in confusion as he kept his eyes focused on the man in front of him. _Was this the Anubis Mum and Dad spoke of?_ "I will get her if you could just wait a few moments.

"Oh good Horus! Harry Potter, look at you! You've grown to be a very handsome man." A scream in joy a woman who he assumed to be Anubis the man was speaking of. She was pretty to say the least. She was pale almost looked dead. Her long aquamarine hair falling just below the small of her waist and he has plum maroon lips. She wore a simple white gown and looked like an Egyptian goddess. He couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Oh would you stop looking at me that way!" She barked at him and motioned him to walk into a corridor on his left. He obeyed and went down the path until he met her outside a door.

"What am I doing here?" he asked calmly with a smile.

"Oh Harry. You're seventeen today. Happy Birthday!" He said obviously.

"Thank you but that doesn't answer the question." He answered rudely.

"Harry, I am Anubis a Senior Death Deity in the underworld. I am your death angel in a sense." She started to explain

"I'm dead?" Harry asked astonished.

Anubis gave him a look of annoyance and then continued. "Harry, you aren't dead you still have to finalize your soul bond to Hermione."

"I 'm Soul bonds with Hermione?!" Harry asked in shock.

Anubis smirked. "You had that reaction the first time I told you. Yes you are, but that's not why you are here. Today Harry I will give you your memories of your past life."

"Past life? You mean I've lived this life already? And if I did why did I live it again?"

"Oh Sweet Horus! Just let me give you your memories it will make more sense to you dear boy!" Anubis said starting to get annoyed with Harry's questions.

Harry felt a sharp pain run through his mind. The next thing he started to get flashes for different memories_. The first memory he remembered was of his mother's scream and then a bright green light. The second was being bullied at the playground by his cousin Dudley. Then there were letters everywhere and then a small house and a large man with a cake and a letter especially for Harry. Then there was the Wesley's at King's Cross and all his friends on the train. Hermione looking for a toad. Almost being sorted into Slytherin. Ron making Hermione cry. Saving Hermione from a mountain troll. Getting the invisibility cloak. Getting past a three headed dog with Hermione wits and playing wizarding chess as an actual piece with Ron and getting to the soccer's stone in time to stop Voldermort. _

_Scaring his aunt with threats of magic. An elf coming to warn him to stay away from Hogwarts. That same elf getting him into trouble. Getting broken out of his room by Ron and his older brother after getting into trouble with big potential clients for his uncle. The trip to the burrow. Missing the train. Ron and him stealing Ron's father's car and heading off to Hogwarts. Damaging the car in the whomping willow. Dueling with Malfoy. Large Spiders in the forbidden forest. Being accused of opening the chamber of secrets. Hermione being petrified. Heading down in the chamber of and saving Ginny From Voldermort. Fighting a large snake. Dumbledore's phoenix bring the sorting hat and him getting the sword of Gryffindor. Realizing Hermione had figure it all out on her on. Getting Hermione back. Freeing the elf, from the Malfoy's._

_Ron calling his uncle's house over the phone screaming. Getting angry with his uncle and aunt for insulting his parents and in turn blowing up aunt Marge. Riding the knight bus. Hearing about an escaped criminal from Mr. Wesley. Meeting the minister of Magic and being pardoned from his underage magic. Dementors on the train ride. Meeting Remus. Getting his father's map from the twins. Sneaking out to Hogmeade. Learning Sirius Black was his godfather and betrayed his family. Sirius being an animagus; a dog and Peter being a rat was the one who betrayed his parents. He was hiding in the Burrow the whole time as a pet. Remus being a werewolf, Snape trying to protect them. Using the time turner to save buckbeak and Sirius. _

_Strange dreams between Voldermort and Harry. Quidditch World cup accompanied with an attack. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry being entered. Ron not speaking to him. Facing a dragon. Going under water to save Ron and also Gabrielle. The Yule Ball. Hermione looking breathtaking. Rita thinking Harry and Hermione was in a relationship and writing an article. Running through a maze. Holding the cup with Cedric. Going to a graveyard. Cedric dyeing before he knew what was going on. A very dark ritual occurring and a bit of Harry's blood being used. A forced duel. Priori incantatem. Voldermort's return. Mad- Eye being trapped and Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating him to rig the tournament._

_Dememtor attack that got Harry into trouble for underage magic out of Hogwarts. Being moved to a safe house; Sirius' house. Finding out about the Order of the Phoenix. Going to court and Dumbledore coming to his defense. Getting a horrible Ministry puppet to teach defense against the dark arts and to discredit Harry's story with Voldermort's return. Hermione forcing him to start Dumbledore's army. Hagrid's half-brother. Mr. Wesley's Attack. OWLS. The Twins disrupting everything. Cho giving their group out. Thinking Sirius was in trouble. Getting to the ministry and being ambushed by death eaters. The Order coming to their rescue. Sirius being killed by Bellatrix. Voldermort and Dumbledore's fight. The Ministry seeing Voldermort and acknowledges Harry's story._

_Going with Professor Dumbledore to recruit Professor Slughorn for the open Defense position. Finding the half-blood prince potions book. Hermione and Harry fighting over the book. Harry trying to catch Draco in his efforts to kill Dumbledore. Ron making it on the Quidditch team and winning them the first match of the season. Ron and Lavender kissing. Slughorn's party. Love potions from Romilda Vane. Saving Ron's life. Almost Killing Malfoy in the bathroom. Looking for memories with Dumbledore to find answers about Voldermort. Getting Slughorn's right memory about Voldermort. Going on a hunt for a Horcruxes. Draco admitting to his plans to kill Dumbledore as Harry hides below in the astronomy tower. Dumbledore drying by Snape. Bellatrix doing mild damage to the castle and Snape admitting to be the half-blood prince. Finding out the Horcruxes was a fake._

_The rescue mission from his aunt's house. Hewig dying. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Attack at the burrow. Going on a crazy hiding camping trip with Ron and Hermione. Ron leaving them. Ron coming back. Finding and destroying the horcruxes. Hermione wanting to face his death with him. The battle of Hogwarts. Death. _

_The plan. _

Harry looked at Anubis with wide-eyes.

"See why we needed to give you a new life." Anubis explained. Harry nodded. "Go home to your family. They have the answers to the other questions you want."

Harry nodded and got up and stated to make his way to the door. "Thank you for doing this. For giving me a new life."

"Sure Harry."

Harry woke up in his bed like nothing happened. He wasn't sure if it was all a dream or if it really did happen. All the memories flooded his mind once more. He took a moment to actually get out of bed. His bladder quickly forced him out of bed.

After he was done his morning bathroom ritual and he slowly made his way down to the kitchen to hopefully get some more answers from his parents. He softly heard the voices of his parents and unmistakably the voices of his God-father, Remus and his mother's childhood friend and his potions Professor Severus Snape.

Professor Snape was one of Harry's least favorite teachers at Hogwarts, primarily for the fact that he showed no favoritism and gave Harry and his friends the most detentions and took house points for goofing off in class. He if anything was harder on Harry because he knew him so well out of school. Snape however was completely different and out of school and was one of Harry's favorite persons. His intelligence was beyond anything he ever witnessed except with Hermione of course. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and black eyes with a heart of gold.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence and slowly made his way into family room where they all sat waiting for Harry. His eyes roamed the room and he saw the anxiety in everyone's faces more so his mother's.

"Good morning." He said cautiously.

"Happy birthday Harry!" His mother said quickly and got up to embrace him.

"You lot owe me answers." He said sternly as he pulled away from his mother. "Birthday greetings can be done after."

"Sit, we will tell you everything you need to know." James instructed and Harry obeyed despite the growing hunger he faced. This was more important.

"I'll get you some breakfast." Lily told her son as if knowing his predicament. Harry gave her a warm smile and she left.

"So, what do you what to know?" Sirius asked as Harry took a seat next to him.

"No offense but how does Uncle Sev know? I mean Anubis said it was only supposed to be us." Harry asked.

"That was your mother, she made a deal with Anubis privately before leaving the underworld that he would be included and she would save him." Remus explained.

"What about Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"Well when it came down to who had shown is friendship and loyalty; Snape beat out the rat rather quickly." James said with sincerity.

"Is this why Hermione is the only girl who can sleep over?" He asked looking straight at James.

"You've never had any problems with that before." Snape drawled. Harry blushed.

"We all know of your soul bond. We were kind of hoping you two would have gotten together by now, honestly." Sirius stated honestly. Harry nodded.

"You're not a warewolf!" Harry said a sit dawned on him.

"No, but I do have very strong wolf like tendencies. However, my animagus is a wolf it seemed fitting." He said with a smile.

"How did you escape it? The bite." Harry asked.

"My mother she protected me and managed to get me away without much damage being done." This reply from Remus seemed to settle Harry's curiosity on the subject.

"How did you get rid of the _Horcruxes_?" Harry asked as his mother walked in holding a tray of toast and eggs and a glass of juice and a cup of tea.

"We knew what they were and the location of most of them. So In second year when the diary was given to your mother and we went down to the chamber of secrets we each got a fang from that blasted beast and started to destroy those we could get our hands on. Like the Diary and the Diadem. We told Dumbledore that we found out about the Horcruxes through the mind link between Voldermort and myself and we easily let slip the location of the locket. Then the old man took it on himself to find the others so the Ring went next. Most of our third year was spent trying to get as many destroyed before the triwizard tournament. I let him destroy the one he unintentionally made with me at the grave yard and while he was rejoicing with his followers I got out as quickly as I could. The snake and the cup where very hard to get as Voldermort soon realized that he was weaker and kept the snake close and safe at all times."

"How did you get the cup?" Harry interrupted.

"It was sitting under our noses in the Black Vault and was supposed to be moved to the Malfoy vault but on a visit to get some gold with Regulus for school I noticed the object and pocketed while his back was turned. I destroyed it later that day at James' uncle's house. That was in sixth year."

"The snake and Voldermort were both killed at the final battle." Snape chipped in.

"By Longbottom none the less. History sure has a way of repeating things." Sirius piped in.

"How did you have time to make the map and become animagus?"

"They had done it before but this time they had help from Severus and myself and that's brain power they didn't have before." Lily chirped in.

"Did you kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked and turned to Severus.

"No. However Lucius was assigned the task as he was the youngest member ever taken in to Voldermort's circle and had to prove himself. He never did it, Bellatrix did." He replied.

"You guys made it look easy. I guess we were lousy in defeating Voldermort." Harry commented feeling inferior.

"We couldn't have done it without the hard work from Ron, Hermione and you. You did as best as you could give the little you knew and people were willing to divulge information." Lily reassured her son.

"Look at the difference you made. I mean Dumbledore couldn't be saved but you all were an-"

"We did lose less however we did lose a good few people; you can't blame yourself for those people doing what they thought were right." Lily cut Harry off.

Harry was unmistakably overwhelmed.

"Why don't you get your down to the ministry to get your license to apparate." Remus offered in hopes to get his mid of everything he was feeling.

"Sounds like a good idea. Finish eating and get ready. James you will take him down won't you?" Lily ordered and then turned to James to make sure he nodded. "Good the rest of you will stay and help set up for tonight." Lily finished and watched the rest of the men in a this means business kind of way.

Harry quickly ate the reminder of his breakfast and then quickly got ready to take his exam. He called out for his father and followed his voice into the kitchen he saw his father, mother, Snape, Sirius and Remus all holding gifts.

"Happy Birthday pup." Sirius stated.

Harry looked at the gifts. "Thank you!" He said and embraced them all in hugs- expect Snape who didn't show more emotion than needed, and then he opened the gifts. Remus gave him an enchanted razor, Snape gave him a bottle of cologne called enchanting witches, Sirius gave him a new broom, Lily gave him a watch and James gave his son a ring with the Potter family seal.

"Goes well with that Stag ring you got the other day." Remus teased.

Harry froze under the confused looks everyone but Remus was giving him.

"Care to explain pup?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eye already guessing what Remus meant.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"It's from Hermione." Remus said.

"It's a joke from when I thought she was missing and I sent out a patronus to tell her we were looking for her. So it's linked to her it gives off her heartbeat so I know it fine." Harry tried to down play the real meaning to the ring.

"That's complex magic, that's past the average seventh year knowledge." Snape added sounding impressed.

"We're talking about Hermione." Harry replied.

"No, 18ct gold, goblin made ring isn't a joke." James pointed out to his son. "She clearly cares for you."

"She only sees me as a friend." Harry explained disheartened.

"Change that then." Snape said

Harry gave him a look of disbelief. "Coming from the guy who spent his past life in love with my mother and never said anything."

Sirius held back his laughter as James responded; "Because she's my soul mate."

"The same way Hermione is yours. First you need to drop that bimbo, and then try and let her know what you want but don't scare her away, I mean she is in a relationship just like you."

"They broke up."

"Why?" Sirius asked after a few moments silence. Lily gave Sirius a look of disappointment. "Oh Lily come on we all what to know why." He told her indifferently.

"He wanted her to stay a little longer and ideally accept his marriage proposal." He admitted.

"She chose you Harry. She already cares." Remus pointed. "Now would be the best time to let her know how you feel."

"I guess so." Harry said unsurely. "I should go get my apparition license now."

"Sure. Let's get going." James quickly backed him up knowing his son was tired of the conversation.

As he left with his father everyone wished him and all the best on his exam. He knew he should have felt nervous but he didn't he knew he would pass rather quickly.

James and Harry fooed to the ministry. It was busy as usual and no one seemed to pay them any attention but Harry that wasn't the case. The boy who lived no matter who he was always got unnecessary attention. The pair quickly made their way to the Department of Magical Travel. They quickly signed in and James gave a Harry a smile which said the word he didn't articulate; "you will do fine son."

"Mr. Potter if you could please follow me into your examination room." A rather tall and skinny blonde said with a nervous smile. Harry got up and mumbled a greeting and she turned and he followed. "Today your examiner is Mr. Lynox. He will be with you shortly." She said as they arrived to an empty room.

And indeed he did do fine. Harry was out of the room after a few minutes and Harry gave a large grin as he approached his father who was starting to get bored just sitting there waiting. James returned the smile and they both left the ministry and got unto the main road. They shared a knowing smile and when the street was empty they both headed home with a pop.

They both arrived to the hose looking completely different. Lily had changed the family room into a nice empty area where Harry assumed would be the dance area. The dining room table was pushed to the side for drinks and food to be later added.

"Mum!" Harry called out hoping to tell her he passed before she got too busy to listen.

"In here Harry!" She called from the kitchen.

Harry and his father followed her voice. "I passed." He said to his mother who was busy charming the cleaning supplies to start cleaning the house.

"That's wonderful darling." She said and gave him a quick hug. "James go help the guys outside with the tent. Harry go do whatever you normally do."

Harry smiled as he and his father left the kitchen. James was grumbling as he made his way to the backyard. Harry made it to his room and laid down on his bed thinking about the crazy things he found out that morning. Mostly Hermione and how she was the most perfect person he could be paired to send the rest of his life with.

* * *

Harry woke up from his nap not really sure when he woke up. He quickly checked the time. It was about an hour and a half till the time of his party. He got out of bed and took a long shower while contemplating what he should wear to impress Hermione tonight.

After getting out and trying on multiple tops he settled for a plaid long sleeve shirt, that he folded into a three-quarter sleeve. He paired it with blue denims and black suede loafers. He sighed as he watched his hair in the mirror. He remember that Viktor usually kept his hair short but the one time he did grow it out he kept it very neat. _Maybe she likes hair neatly assembled on a guys head. _Harry thought and then tried extremely hard to get his hair to sit neatly on his head. He was quite proud when he finally got his hair to cooperate.

He smiled as he made his way down the stairs. The house was completely decorated. There was lanterns floating around and balloons all around. Most of the Potters ornaments and breakables were out of sight. There was a large quidditch inspired cake with food for his friends to enjoy with plenty of non- alcoholic drinks. Harry however knew his friends would bring a fair share of Fire whiskey. Outside the Weird Sisters team was setting up their system for the small concert a little later.

Harry couldn't help but feel thankful for the life he was blessed with. This is something he would have never ever been able to get in his past life. He looked around and he felt a new found love for the adults in his life.

Soon his male friends; Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all arrived.

"Happy Birthday Mate!" Ron said as he arrived with a gift in his left arm and a bottle of fire whiskey in his right with his wand.

"Put that away before my mother sees." He said quietly.

Seamus and Dean laughed and took all the bottles of fire whiskey and made their way over to the drinks to lace them after handing their gifts to Ron and Neville and wishing Harry a quick Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday Harry, Mum and Dad also wanted me to give you this." Neville said and motioned to a small box in his arms.

"Thanks!" Harry said suddenly feeling overwhelmed with love.

"I'll go bring those over there on the large table I think Aunt Lily assigned to gifts." Neville said and took the gifts from Ron and left the pair.

"So finally a man! Welcome to the club!" Ron teased. "What on your mind mate, you should be excited tonight."

"Um," He said looking at Ron and racking his brain for a good lie. Ron looked at him expectantly. "I just don't know how Padma will react to Hermione being here and spending the night again." He lied quickly.

"Hermione is back?" Dean asked as he and Seamus made it back to them.

"And she's spending the night on your birthday?" Seamus asked in shock.

"What do you mean again?" Ron asked.

"Well she come over on Thursday to pick up Rose and the girls for a sleep over. Didn't you notice Ginny wasn't at home?" Harry asked Ron in shock.

"I've been at the twins shop so I wouldn't realize." He said indifferently. "You do know she will not like this."

"She will go bloody mental." Seamus added. "She's the jealous type."

"Good luck with Padma tonight." Dean teased.

Neville made his way back to the group and Ron quickly filled him in on what the predicament was. Neville made a face that read better you than me mate. Harry sighed.

There was a few more 'pops' and Harry noticed more of his friends started to arrive.

Soon the most of his year was there including Hannah, and her best friends Linlee and Alice. Even the Hufflepuffs he invited made it. Raymond, Nita, Adam and Mandy. Hogwarts newest couple was seen holding hands and lots of curious looks were sent to Susan and Terry. Much to his displeasure; Catraoine, Melvin, Tracey and Indi Crawford were all in conversation over the assignment set by Professor Sprout for the summer.

He also noticed Fay, Kevin, Justin, Allen, Frank and Ellie all in a heated discussion over the upcoming quidditch season. Meanwhile, Wayne, Lily, Nina Gabriel and Teddy all were helping themselves to refreshments. Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and even Draco made an appearance as his mother forced him to invite them as well. The others; Rodney, Herman Jenny and Valentina all stood around watching everything unfold.

"Look like everyone made it." Ron said and patted Harry on the back.

"The twins and the girls aren't here yet." He pointed out.

As if calling them Padma and her Parvati arrived. They both looked stunning. Harry remembered why he chose her as his distraction. Harry swallowed hard as Padma made her way to him. The entire room seemed to stop and see how the pair would interact.

"Happy birthday Harry! Oh your hair looks lovely like that." She said and flew herself into his arms. Harry awkwardly hugged her back. She looked up to him and tried to kiss him. He gave a tight lip smile and pulled away.

"Let's not give a show." He said and pulled away. "I'll go see if my mom needs help." He said and quickly left the room.

Harry made his way into the kitchen and poured himself some water. He drank it quickly hopping it would settle his nerves.

"What was that Potter?" a sinister drawl from Malfoy came from behind.

"None of your business Malfoy!" Harry spat back.

"Its fine most boys have problems with women although I don't know much about that."

"Last I checked you're single."

"The people who need to know my relationship status know that's not what it is." He said with a smirk and left Harry.

Harry wondered what he meant by that but pushed it behind him when he heard the doorbell. He grinned instantly. Hermione was here.

He made his way to the door and saw Rose, Ginny, Luna and Lavender all smiling and carrying their overnight bags. "Happy Birthday Harry!" They chorused and made their way inside. Rose grabbed his hand and led him inside with them although he tried to linger to wait for Hermione.

"Harry are the bedroom doors magically closed? We need to put our stuff upstairs." Rose quickly said.

"I don't know ask moony." He said in dismissal. Ginny took Lanvender's and Rose took Luna's bag and the pair of girls made their way up the stairs after Ginny gave the girls her present.

"Where do you put these?" Lavender asked and slighted lifted the gift in her hand.

"Come I'll show you." He said and motioned for them to follow him with his head.

He led Lavender and Luna to what use to be his family room. The magical DJ started the music. Luna and Lavender placed their gifts down and made their way to their other friends.

_Where was Hermione. _He wondered as Rose and Ginny made their way down stairs grooving to the music.

He quickly scanned the room looking for her bushy brown hair. The he saw hair, He hair was neatly pulled back and she wore a floral summer dress. She looked amazing especially now as she was looking at him with a smile. He quickly made his way to her and she embraced him quickly.

"Harry Birthday Harry!" She said and pulled away a little. She looked at him with a glint of trouble in her eyes. She quickly raised her hands and messed up his hair. "Now you look like Harry Potter."

He gave her a side smile. "Thanks."

"Well is it me or things in here just got awkward?" Blaise said between songs.

The best friends quickly moved apart from each other. Ron gave him a questioning look. Harry just shrugged and shook his head. The DJ played the latest song from The Brother of Magic and everyone changed their focus from Harry and Hermione to the song.

Before the song was midway through the teens were all dancing away to the song. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were dancing together. He looked at her Laughing and dancing freely with her friends.

"Stop staring." Sirius whispered.

"She's just so beautiful." Harry replied absentmindly. Remus, James and Sirius all erupted in laughter. "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." He said pulling his attention from Hermione and to the adults behind him. "Are you going to stay the whole night?"

"No way!" James said seriously.

"This is just for appearances so that parents know we didn't leave you kids unattended." Sirius replied seriously.

"Plus us Marauders have business to attend to." Remus added.

"I'll be upstairs, you do need an adult." Lily said a little annoyed, which showed Harry that this was against her ideal and that her father fought her hard on this. "The weird sisters will be here soon I think we should cut the cake so we're all there for that."

The men she was speaking to all seemed uninterested. Harry watched as his mother made her way to the DJ and asked him to stop the music. "The Weird Sister will be here soon and I thought this would be a good time to have Harry cut the cake." She pointed her wand and summoned the cake and the cutting utensils. Everyone cleared the center of the room leaving Harry and the floating cake in the center. Lily quickly transfigured a nearby lamp into a table to hold the cake up and then placed the cake on that table next to Harry.

"You need someone to cake the cake with mate." Ron said looking at Harry with a smile assuming it would be Padma.

Harry looked around the room. He got nervous. He was going to do the one thing his mind was telling him not to. "Hermione, would cut the cake with me." He asked watching her with a smile.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as did all the other Gryffindor students. "You should ask your girlfriend Harry." She managed to say softly.

"I want the pictures to be with someone I know will be in my life forever and someone who was my friend from day one." He answered her softly.

"Excuse me?" Padma exclaimed from the other side of the room.

He turned to her with a look of annoyance. "Hermione is my best friend she's the best person for this." He explained and turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione it's alright, it's just cutting cake." Lily tried to reassure her.

Hermione awkwardly made her way to the center to cut the cake with Harry. She took hold of the fork and Harry took hold of the knife. They cut a small piece and she carefully fed Harry a piece of the quidditch pitch. With a look of annoyance and then walked away.

Harry looked at her confused wondering what he had done.

The DJ quickly started to play music and everyone was in pockets no doubt talking about what just happened. Sirius quickly led out of the room with James and Remus on his heel. "What did we talk about being subtle this morning?" Sirius asked looking at him mortified.

"I could do it with her, it had to be Hermione." He explained.

"Good luck cleaning this mess up!" James said with a laugh.

There was a sudden silence in the room.

"We will be going now." Remus said and they all left.

"What was that about?" Padma asked annoyed.

"We're done." He told her coldly.

"Leaving me for Hermione?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm leaving you 'cause you're not the one for me." He answered honestly. The tears filled her eyes. "Feel free to stay for the Weird Sisters." He said and left the room.

* * *

Feel free to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
